1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head and, more particularly, to a shower head for a bathroom.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shower head 60 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 comprises a nozzle 63, a connector 62 mounted on an open top of the nozzle 63, a sealing ring 632 mounted in the open top of the nozzle 63 and located between the connector 62 and the nozzle 63, and a fastening member 61 secured on the open top of the nozzle 63 and abutting the connector 62 to limit the connector 62 on the nozzle 63. The nozzle 63 has a peripheral wall provided with a control handle 631 to regulate a water flow injected from the nozzle 63. The open top of the nozzle 63 has an inner portion formed with an inner threaded portion 633. The connector 62 has a first end provided with a spherical body 622 rotatably mounted on the open top of the nozzle 63 and abutting the sealing ring 632 and has a second end provided with a threaded tube 621 that is connected to a water source (not shown). The connector 62 has an inner portion formed with a flow channel 623. The flow channel 623 of the connector 62 has a bottom formed with a reduced water outlet 624. The fastening member 61 has an outer wall formed with an outer threaded portion 612 screwed into the inner threaded portion 633 of the nozzle 63 and has an inner wall formed with a limit hole 611 mounted on the spherical body 622 of the connector 62. In operation, when the threaded tube 621 of the connector 62 is connected to the water source, the water from the water source in turn flows through the flow channel 623 and the water outlet 624 of the connector 62 into the nozzle 63 and is injected outward from the nozzle 63 for use with a user.
However, when the threaded tube 621 of the connector 62 is connected to the water source, a closed vacuum condition is formed in the inner space of the shower head 60 so that the inner space of the shower head 60 has a larger water pressure to push and inject the water from the nozzle 63 quickly and violently to form multiple concentrated and convergent water beams, thereby decreasing the flushing angle and area of the shower head 60. In addition, the water beams are injected outward from the nozzle 63 strongly due to the larger water pressure in the shower head 60, thereby easily causing an uncomfortable sensation to the user.